madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
A.T.P. Engineer
A.T.P. engineers, also known as advanced engineers and Agent Mk1, constitute the "A.A.H.W Elite" and the A.A.H.W.'s Accelerated Training Program. They are the third rank character of the A.A.H.W. to appear in the the Madness Combat universe. A.T.P. engineers are characterized by wearing gray face masks with yellow visors and shedding yellow blood. They possess engineering skill, as two were seen trying to fix the Portable Improbability Drive in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. Evidently, they also have skills such as leadership, intellect and intuition, as shown in Madness Combat 7.5. They are usually heavily armed and carry extra ammo. Although they are supposedly harder to take down than l33t agents, they perish just as easily as their predecessors and don't seem to have any improved reflexes or bullet resistance. Although A.T.P. engineers debuted in Madness Combat 7, their first chronological appearance was at the end of Madness Combat 5.5, where a single engineer fires a shot at Sanford. This engineer is killed by Deimos in Madness Combat 6.5. Several more engineers are dispatched later in that episode. In Madness Consternation, two engineers and a l33t agent were attempting to fix the Portable Improbability Drive. They appear much more frequently in Madness Combat 8: Inundation to provide a stronger resistance against Jesus. However, the engineers don't fare much better than 1337 agents. Even though advanced engineers do not show much more skill than 1337 agents, one of them manages to stab Sanford in the chest in Madness Aggregation. It is possible that they are to have about the same combat skills as 1337 agents but have different roles. In Madness Combat 7.5, a screen shows that qualities A.T.P. engineers have over l33t agents are intuition, intellect and leadership. In Madness: Project Nexus, advanced engineers, known as Agent Mk1's in-game, are harder to kill than regular agents. They have TAC-bars, which allow them to dodge bullets. In the Zombie Arena Mode, zombified engineers tend to be more aggressive and bullet resistant than grunt and agent zombies. As A.T.P. agents of any kind do not exist in Episode 1.5 of Story Mode, zombified engineers can only be encountered within Zombie Arena Mode. Possessed A.T.P. engineers In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, the Auditor uses his newly acquired powers from Jesus' halo to enhance two engineers guarding a building, who then try to kill Sanford and Deimos. The engineers have gun fighting skills modified to reach a level almost comparable to Hank's. Shadow-like flames emit from their heads, similar to the Auditor's, and their eyes turn big and red, similar to Jesus'. When the advanced engineers reach the Advanced Training area, Sanford and Deimos split up. The engineers split up as well; one chased after Sanford while the other followed Deimos into the Agent Magnification Chamber. While Deimos was operating the Magnification Chamber, the possessed engineer kills him with a QBZ-95, and continues firing rounds into his fallen body. As he sees the Magnification Chamber open up, the engineer reloads his weapon and quickly exits the room. Meanwhile, Sanford's pursuer chases Sanford deeper into the building, dodging any rounds fired at him. After a bullet disarms Sanford, Deimos' killer arrives to tells his partner to go outside, possibly because of Hank's magnification. They waited outside anticipating Hank's arrival. Instead, Deimos' corpse appeared and the engineers open fire on that instead. Distracted by the decoy, they simultaneously died when the magnified Hank throws a pipe bomb in their direction. Their corpses are later absorbed by the Auditor. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2